Jam songs
by Mrs Rose Whitlock Hale
Summary: I've put together 15 songs and wrote about a paragraph to go with each. Be aware, this is F/F relationship, so if you don't like that, don't click it!


_This is a story I picked up off someone else a while ago. I've put my iTunes on shuffle and pressed play, and plan to write JAM around it. So, the songs influence my writing. Here goes…_

1) **This is the Last Time-Keane**

'We can't keep doing this Sam,' Jo told her partner in secret, Sam Nixon. They had been sneaking around behind their colleagues, and more importantly, Phil's back, for months, and Jo had had enough. Either they go public or they break it off, Sam knew this of course. But could she really bare for people to know? Could she be without Jo?

'One more night, Jo, just one more night!' Sam told her.

2) **Sex on Fire-Kings of Leon**

Pushing Jo down on the bed, Sam instantly knew what she wanted. So, discarding clothes as quickly as her hands touched them, Jo hurriedly doing the same to her, they began kissing, slowly and sweetly at first but as the passion grew in the both the kiss got much more intense and was continuously building up, very quickly considering. As Sam slipped her fingers into Jo's burning core, Jo cried out, and Sam withdrew her now juice soaked digits, before replacing it with her tongue. Passionate sex, that's all it was.

3)** Maybe This Time-Cabaret (Performed by Liza Minnelli)**

Sam knew this could be it! Maybe Jo would stick around, not leave her like every man in her life before had done, which had been horrible. Especially Glenn and Hugh. Maybe she'd win this time, no one else, her! Could it happen?

4) **Spinning Around-Kylie Minogue**

Well, when Jo felt like this, there was no stopping me. Sam felt the love Jo gave her, which caused Jo to go into a sort of frenzy. It was great between them all the time, they literally _never_ argued. It was the perfect relationship, perfect in practically every way a relationship could be, which is what they both wanted.

5) **Fame-Fame Soundtrack (Performed by Irene Cara)**

'What do you see in me Sam, look into my eyes and tell me straight,' Jo told Sam. Sam really didn't know. She had seen the worst in Jo, her temper, her rage, her tears, but had she seen the best of her? Maybe not. Did she really know her? Again, maybe not. But, what she did know was she fancied her like mad! Wasn't that enough?

6) **I Feel Pretty-West Side Story (Performed by Julie Andrews)**

Jo felt literally gorgeous around Sam. Maybe because Sam made her feel that way. She always told Jo she looked so amazing. No matter what she wore, her work shirts and trousers, a skirt and formal jacket, her jeans, top and boots, she always felt so much prettier in any outfit when Sam would gush,

'Wow Jo, you look so pretty.' And she felt pretty!

7) **I Won't Say (I'm in Love)-Disney's Hercules (Performed by Cheryl Freeman)**

No, Sam would not admit it. She was completely in denial, she WAS NOT in love with Jo, no matter how much she tried to fight the feeling, it was pretty evident she was. She said she didn't love her, saw the stricken look etched into the brunettes face, and then realised because Jo's look made her feel so terrible, that she did love her. It was complicated, granted but yes, she did love her, but would admit it!

8) **My Happy Ending-Avril Lavigne**

Samantha was in a rage, screaming, and tears streaming from her eyes. Jo hadn't been home, she was missing. Which is why Sam was laying on the floor, screaming. Phil was there, trying to calm the shrieking blonde, but she couldn't be consoled. What if Jo had left her? She realised she barely knew the brunette. But where was she? Finally, giving into her rage, she burst into tears, Phil in an instant sweeping her up into a hug!

9) **Wuthering Heights-Kate Bush**

A very perfect love story, or so it seemed! But Jo was still missing and Sam's heart was breaking in two, she needed Jo with her. No matter what Phil did, how he tried to comfort the blonde whether she was shrieking, yelling or crying, it was no good. She needed Jo.

'Come home to me Jo, please!'

10)** I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair- South Pacific (Performed by Girls and Paige O'Hara)**

Phil wasn't needed, as Jo was found. Yes, she was distressed, upset, cold and hungry, but she was back in Sam's arms. So Sam could tell Phil to go. And she was so relieved to get rid of him; he was pissing her off immensely.

11) **Misery Business-Paramore**

Well, Jo had Sam now. And Phil couldn't do anything about it. He may have kissed her just after she'd realised her true feelings for Sam, but she left him not long after, which is when Jo pounced. Phil was still trying to win Sam back, but it wasn't working, so he realised she was happy.

12)** Love Story-Taylor Swift (**I'm glad about this, I adore this song)

It was glorious. Sam and Jo knew it. A love story. Romeo and Juliet if you like, but with the occasional difference. It didn't matter anyhow, these two were now together and blissfully happy so what could go wrong? They were in love, they were happy, they wanted to be together.

13) **My Life Would Suck Without You-Kelly Clarkson**

Jo opened the door, with a tear-stained face. When she saw Sam was stood a few feet away from her, she burst into fresh tears.

'Jo, sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it,' by now, Sam was in floods of tears too. She swiftly went to put her arms around Jo to comfort the sobbing brunette, when Jo fell into her, sobbing into her shoulders. Crying along with the women who she was in the arms of, Jo flung her arms round Sam's neck, needing to feel her, Yes, Sam had hurt her, but she was glad she was with her now, and when Sam lifted her into her small but strong arms, Jo finally felt at home!

14) **Belle-Beauty and the Beast (Performed by Paige O'Hara)**

They lived in an ordinary town. But they were the peculiar two of Canley. They were just the most beautiful women, and seemed to seem distracted no matter where they were. It was either the thought of work or each other that kept them distracted. But they had this dazed, peculiar look glazing their eyes.

15) **Nature's Law-Embrace**

They had tried to fight the feeling at first, but it didn't work either way. They were madly in love. Every cell of their body wanted each other. And they damn well knew it. Nature's own powers were forcing them together, because they were in love.


End file.
